dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Moumoon
center|700px Moumoon * Nombre: moumoon (ムー・ムーン) * Miembros : 2 * Origen: Tokyo, Japón. * Debut: 2006. * Agencia: Avex Trax * Genero: Pop-Rock, Electro-Pop. Biografía moumoon es un dúo japonés integrado por YUKA como vocalista y Masaki Kousuke como guitarrista y sintetizador. El nombre de la banda está compuesto por la palabra en francés mou (suave) y la palabra en inglés moon (luna). YUKA y Masaki Kousuke se conocieron en el verano de 2004 y comenzaron a tocar juntos en 2005. En 2006 firmaron con la compañía indie GATE RECORDS y en julio lanzaron su primer single titulado "Flowers / pride"; el single logró alcanzar la posición 106 en el Oricon Chart y se mantuvo durante 5 semanas. Con sus primeros dos singles comenzaron a llamar la atención, lo que les permitió firmar con avex trax en 2007. Desde que tuvieron su gran debut con la compañía, comenzaron a ofrecer conciertos regulares cada vez que había luna llena, estos eventos son llamados "Fullmoon Live". Su primer gran exito fue "Sunshine Girl" el cual logró entrar en las listas de Oricon en el puesto número 10 y manteniéndose durante 9 semanas. Después lanzaron su cuarto minialbum titulado igual que su último single. Su segundo álbum de estudio, "15 doors" alcanzó el puesto 8 en las listas de Oricon semanal. En 2011 moumoon lanzo su noveno single «Chu Chu» que alcanzó el puesto 11 y vendió más de 15.000 copias y el mismo año moumoon lanzó su décimo single «Uta wo Utaou», que debutó en el puesto 27 durante 2 semanas. moumoon lanzó en febrero de 2012 su tercer álbum de estudio "No Night Land" incluyendo sus dos sencillos de 2011. Un mes después de la Salida de "No Night Land" lanzaron su siguiente single "Love is Everywhere". En abril su nueva canción "Wild Child" fue utilizada en la secuencia final del Anime "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal"; después, en mayo lanzaron el single completo, que alcanzó el puesto número 12 en Billboard Japon. En agosto moumoon lanzó su single "Hanabi". En octubre se publicó una nueva canción titulada "Vanitas" como single digital en iTunes. En noviembre moumoon anuncia el lanzamiento de su primer single doble titulado "Dreamer Dreamer / Doko e mo Ikanai yo" para el 12 de diciembre. El 30 de enero de 2013 moumoon Lanza su cuarto álbum de estudio "Pain Killer", en noviembre de ese mismo año moumoon lanza el Single Digital "Emerald no Oka" que forma parte de su Quinto álbum de estudio "LOVE before we DIE" que salió a la venta en el año 2014. El 29 de enero sale a la venta "LOVE before we DIE", que alcanza el Puesto número 15 en La lista del Oricon, en mayo sale a la venta su Nuevo Single "Jewel", que forma parte de su primer álbum físico de recopilaciones "Ice Cancy". El 27 de Agosto de ese mismo año moumoon lanza su décimo sexto single "I'm Scarlet" utilizado como tema para el drama de televisión japonés "Tokyo Scarlet". El 22 de octubre moumoon lanza su nuevo single digital "BF", mas tarde de incluiria en su single numero 17 "Hello,shooting-star" esta fue tema de cierre para el popular anime "Assassination Classroom" el single salio a la venta el 25 de Febrero de 2015. Integrantes center|700px * YUKA (vocals, lyrics) * Masaki Kousuke (guitar, synthesizer, composition, arrangement, programming) Discografía Album Mini Album Singles Enlaces * Official Website * Official avex Profile * Official Blog * Official Facebook * Official Youtube Curiosidades *En febrero de 2019 se anunció que Masaki suspenderá sus actividades despúes del concierto programado en Shanghai para el 3 de marzo. Según el anuncio, MASAKI ha estado sufriendo una condición de sueño durante los últimos 20 años, lo que lo hace sentir como si estuviera en un estado perpetuo de jet lag. Su salud se ha deteriorado como resultado. El buscará tratamiento y planea reanudar las actividades en junio. Galería 15doorscd.jpg 15doorspromo.jpg 15doorspv.jpg Aoi_Tsukiregulary.jpg ChuChuDVD.jpg ChuChupromo.jpg DREAMERDREAMERPROMO.jpg EVERGREENlimtited.jpg Videografía Archivo:Sunshine Girl moumoon|Sunshine Girl Archivo:Wild Child moumoon|Wild Child Archivo:Do you remember? moumoon|Do you remember? Archivo:Let's dance in the moonlight moumoon|Let's dance in the moonlight Archivo:DREAMER DREAMER moumoon|DREAMER DREAMER Archivo:Bon Appetit moumoon|Bon Appetit Archivo:Jewel moumoon|Jewel Archivo:I'm Scarlet moumoon|I'm Scarlet Categoría:JPop Categoría:JRock Categoría:JDuo Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:KGrupo Mixto